Mobile communications continue to evolve. A fifth generation may be referred to as 5G. A 5G network may be configured to provide differentiated services through network slices. For example, the network may provide personal phone services in a first network slice, critical services (e.g., public safety) in a second network slice, and Internet of Things (IoT) services (e.g., sensors, machines, etc.) in a third network slice. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may register with a network to access one or more of network slices.